Babygirl
by DarkGnome
Summary: Phil is finally ready to return to the game and a pretty boy named Dan is here to help.
1. Chapter 1

Phil sighed loudly. He didn't want to go to this stupid party. He would've preferred to stay inside and browse the internet than go here.

But his friends insisted. They told him he needed to get out of the house, get out of his head. He needed to get pleasure that wasn't from his own hand.

"You're here," His friend PJ said surprised.

"You would've bothered me all night if I didn't," Phil mumbled. He held his hand out and let his friend put on the bracelet. Blue "What's it mean?"

PJ laughed. He pointed out that everyone had a bracelet. They indicated what each person was and what they were looking for.

Blue meant open dom, looking for sub.

Pink meant open sub, looking for dom.

Phil stopped listening after that. He didn't need to know the rest.

"How do I know if they are into boys or girls?" He asked PJ.

He put another bracelet on Phil's wrist. Gray this time. He guessed that gray meant bi, up for either sex. PJ explained, proving me correct. White meant into female and black meant into male.

"Thanks."

With that, Phil walked away and mingled around, doing what PJ had been wanting him to do for the past few weeks. Hell, it may have been months now.

 _"_ _You need to get out." Pj told him. "Find a new toy to play with."_

Phil chuckled, thinking back to PJ's comment. A new toy. Was it even worth it? Toys either got broken or boring to play with. Or they left.

That's the problem Phil had been running into. His toys have been leaving him, bored with the master/pet relationship. Some of them began having feelings for him. Some just wanted a steady relationship. Whatever his pets had wanted, Phil couldn't provide. All he wanted was pleasure and a tad bit of fun.

Phil glanced around. He looked for anyone who caught his eye.

No one. Go figure.

Phil walked into the kitchen and grabbed a beer. He never understood why PJ liked these parties. He already had his own pet to play with.

Three beers later, Phil decided he would take one last look around. If no one caught his eye, he would go home. Surely, PJ couldn't give him too much crap if he tried.

As he walked through the living room, he found a pretty boy. Not usually the kind of person Phil was into. A boy in such feminine clothing was usually off his list, but something about this boy was interesting. He looked at the boy's bracelet. Pink and black.

Perfect.

Phil took a chance. He walked up to the boy and introduced himself. The boy looked up from his phone and met eyes with Phil.

"Dan."

The two boys started a conversation. It didn't take long for Dan to agree to give Phil a shot. He said that he would text Phil to let him know later, and then he got up and left.

"Dan?" PJ asked after Dan left.

"What do you know about him?" Phil asked, leaning back into the couch.

"He's been to a few of these. Comes in with a friend, who quickly separates from him. Then he just sits by himself until he has had enough. I have never heard of him actually talking to anybody. Usually when people try, he just walks away or doesn't answer."

Phil scoffed. "So you are trying to say I'm special? Yeah, right."

PJ shrugged.

"I'm leaving." Phil waved goodbye to his friend and left the house. He was glad he walked and hadn't had too much to drink.

The idea of Dan lingered on his mind as he walked home. PJ's words played in his mind. _I have never heard of him actually talking to anybody._ If that was true, what made Phil special?

Of course, the same question could go for him. Phil walked all throughout the house, seeing every person who had showed him. The only person he cared to look at the bracelet was Dan. What made Phil interested in Dan.

Phil sighed loudly. The alcohol made his brain fuzzy, making thinking hard. Luckily, he was just about home. He sped up and went into his apartment. He climbed into his bed without bothering to change.

He woke up late the next morning. He discovered he still had his bracelets on from last night. Yawning, he looked at his phone to find a text from Dan. A request to meet up for lunch. Phil agreed, though he had to hurry if he wanted to be on time.

Half an hour later, he was showered and dressed and walking through the door of the café Dan picked out. Dan was already sitting at a table, sipping from a mug. Phil walked over to the table and apologized for being late.

"You aren't even late," Dan stated.

Phil took a moment to look over Dan's outfit. Another fairly feminine outfit. Pink jumper (complete with flowers on the front) and white jeans.

"So you want to figure this stuff out or what?" Dan asked. Phil found it slightly amusing how blunt Dan was, considering he claimed he was sub.

Phil agreed, though they had to wait for the waitress who interrupted them to bring Phil his coffee. Afterwards, they discussed what each of them wanted and what was to be expected.

They both had experience, years of experience in their role. Dan said he could pretty much put up with whatever Phil had to offer, if that's what Phil wanted. The only big thing that both boys stressed is that this was just for fun and pleasure. Even if feelings developed in their relationship, their relationship would remain the same.

"When do you want to start?" Phil asked. He knew they still had more specific things to talk about, but maybe they shouldn't talk about it in public. He never was a fan of flaunting his kink in public.

"Whenever you want." Dan smirked slightly. He lowered his voice slightly. "You are the master after all."

It had been awhile since he heard himself be referred to as master. His last pet left him because she wanted more from a relationship, which Phil couldn't offer.

"We do have other things to discuss. Shall we start tonight?" Phil questioned.

"Of course… Master."

 _ **Author's Note: This is a rewriting of a story I started before. Same overall premise, but different set up and characterization of the characters, if you read the other one.**_ __ _ **This is the prologue.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Working with Dan had been easy. As he had said, he could pretty much handle whatever Phil threw at him. He didn't even want a safety word (even though Phil asked like ten times). He insisted he could handle it.

Phil had Dan as his pet for almost six months now. The two boys fit together well. Dan obeyed perfectly, doing everything Phil wanted. Phil hadn't had a reason to punish him yet, which was kind of disappointing.

Tonight would be the first time Dan let Phil fuck him. He was coming home from a vacation with his family. Phil thought back to the night before Dan left. His words lingered in Phil's mind.

 _"Do you still want to fuck me?"_

Up until tonight, Dan's ass was off limits to me. No vibrators, no touching. He didn't like sex. He made that clear from the beginning. He said he was willing to try again. After he came back from his vacation, he told Phil he would give it one more chance as long as Phil respected whatever decision Dan made. Phil happily agreed.

His dick stirred just at the idea of fucking Dan, even if it might only be a one-time thing. It was worth it.

A loud knock on the door caused Phil to break from his thoughts. He stood up and walked to the door, opening it up for Dan, who had tanned nicely on vacation.

"Hello," Dan grinned. "Master."

"Come inside, pet," Phil ordered.

Dan enjoyed playing with Phil just as much as Phil enjoying playing with Dan. He knew how to please Phil, knew how turn him on. He also knew how to push Phil to the edge, to the point where if he did one more thing he would earn a punishment, then behave perfectly.

Phil took Dan's hand and led him to the bedroom.

"Am I still allowed to fuck you?" Phil asked. As excited as he was, he did have to make sure Dan didn't have second thoughts.

Dan chuckled. "Yes, master."

"Are you sure?" Phil grabbed Dan's hips.

Dan nodded. "Yes, master. I'm sure." A small smirk placed on Dan's lips.

Phil grinned. He kissed Dan. Dan returned the kiss. Phil slid his tongue along Dan's bottom lip, begging for entrance, which Dan granted. Phil explored Dan's mouth. Carefully, he pushed Dan back on the bed and climbed on top of him. His hand slid down to Dan's crotch, rubbing it through his jeans.

"Are you ready?" Phil asked

"Yes, master."

Phil began undressed Dan. As soon as Dan was naked, Phil ordered for Dan to get on all fours. Dan obeyed quickly. Phil climbed off of the bed and went to find his bottle of lube. He knew he should have gotten it out before, but the time it took him to find it would make Dan uncomfortable.

Phil grabbed the lube from his cupboard and returned to the bed. He set the bottle down on the bed. He quickly threw off his own clothes. He grabbed the lube bottle again, though this time, he twisted open the cap and tossed it to the side.

"I hope you are ready, pet," Phil said as he squirted the lube on Dan's ass and his own finger.

He began fingering Dan. He didn't offer Dan any teasing or buildup. He was too excited.

"You're so tight," Phil said, almost laughing. "God, I am going to have to be so gentle with you, aren't I?"

Dan didn't reply.

After a few moments, Phil was pleased with how stretched Dan was. Phil pulled out his fingers and applied more lube to his hand. He grabbed his own penis, pumping it in his hand. After a few minutes, he felt that he was ready.

"Okay, I'll go slow," Phil told Dan. He carefully inserted himself in Dan's hole, who gasped immediately upon contact. "You okay?"

Dan nodded, slowly, offering a quiet noise in affirmation.

Phil carefully pushed himself into Dan. Dan gasped again.

"Tell me if you need me to stop," Phil said, feeling slightly guilty. He hadn't meant to actually hurt Dan in any way.

"I'm fine," Dan hissed. "Keep going, Master."

Carefully, Phil started thrusting. He started slowly. Before long, he sped up his rhythm. Dan began moaning, seemingly enjoying it. Phil hit his climax and pulled out.

"So," He said through pants. "You think you want to do that again?"

Dan nodded. "Yeah, I think I could do that again."

"You sure?"

Dan nodded again. "Yes, master."

Phil grinned. "Alright, if you're sure."

Phil moved down on the bed, taking Dan's dick in his mouth. He sucked Dan, forcing Dan to his climax quick. Phil pulled away, smirking.

"Well, that was fun."


	3. Chapter 3

Dan had been Phil's pet for officially six months now. They were supposed to go out to celebrate, but PJ had invited Phil to another party. This time instead of forcing Phil to find a pet, he wanted to Phil to show off his pet.

"How do you feel about being shown off?" Phil asked Dan when PJ invited them.

A small smirk formed on Dan's face. "Would you make you jealous, Master?"

Phil didn't answer the question, though he knew exactly where Dan was getting at. If it made Phil jealous, Dan would happily show himself off.

"Answer my question, pet," Phil demanded.

Dan grinned mischievously. "Yes, master. Show me off."

Their night was easy. Tomorrow was the day of the party, and Dan would have a rough night. A little bit of payback.

The next day, Dan came over about an hour before the party started.

"You can't possibly think you are wearing that?" Phil said with a grin, as soon as he opened the door. Dan looked down to his outfit, which was jeans and a shirt.

"What's wrong with it, master?"

Phil smirked. "Don't worry, pet, I have an outfit picked out for you already."

Dan raised an eyebrow, clearly curious at what Phil was planning. Phil led Dan into the bedroom.

"Strip down," Phil ordered.

Dan did as he was told, completely stripped himself naked. Phil walked over to his dresser and picked up the outfit he put out for Dan. He handed it to Dan and Dan changed.

"Please tell me you are kidding, master?" Dan begged.

"Nope. That's what you are wearing tonight." Phil smirked. "At least to begin. I'm sure Peej's friends will want to see you naked soon enough."

Dan looked to the floor. Phil admired the outfit he picked out for Dan. A crop top that in all honestly was probably just a sports bra and a mini skirt that just barely covered him up. He wasn't given any sort of undergarments.

"Let's go, babygirl. We don't want to be late."

Phil walked out of room, knowing that Dan would follow behind him.

"Don't worry, Dan, I'm going to go easy on you," Phil said, grabbing his wallet. He glanced back to Dan, who was staring at him curiously. "We're only show you off at the party. So we're taking a taxi, instead of the train."

"Thank you, master," Dan said quietly.

Phil grinned and led Dan down to the taxi. While this seemed cruel, Dan knew this could happen. He agreed with Phil early in their relationship that Phil could choose Dan's outfits and show him off. And though Dan wouldn't admit it often, he liked being shown off. Dan admitted early in the relationship that he had a small exhibitionist kink.

Once they arrived at the address of the party, Phil paid the driver and the boys went inside. PJ quickly found them.

"Hey! You're here," PJ said with grin.

"I told you we'd come, didn't I?" Phil asked with a roll of his eyes.

"Yeah, but you don't always keep by your word." PJ glanced at Dan then returned his gaze to Phil. "So what are you doing with your pet?"

"He's free game," Phil stated, shooting a smile at Dan. "Though his ass is off limits."

"Cool." PJ looked to Dan. "Come with me then."

"Oh yeah, and Dan?" Phil caught Dan's attention before PJ dragged him off. "You aren't allowed to cum until we go home tonight."

Dan's eyes widened as PJ pulled him away. Phil grinned as he began walking around. He observed other parts of the party. He found Dan and learned that most of the other pets were free game as well. As Phil predicted, Dan was stripped naked. Unlike the rest of the pets, Dan didn't have a collar. Maybe he should get Dan a collar.

Phil sat down on one of the chairs near Dan. He watched as PJ's friends walked up to Dan. A few of them asked Phil if it was okay to play with Dan. He gave them permission but told them the same thing he told PJ.

Dan was forced to suck dick after dick. He also had to eat out girls' cunts. He looked at Phil a few times, ensuring that Phil was enjoying the show. Phil definitely was enjoying the show.

After a little while, Phil walked around to look at the other people. He looked at the various pets on display. A few "masters" asked Phil if he wanted to play, but Phil turned them down. It wasn't long until Phil got bored.

He returned to Dan, letting him finish off the guy he was sucking before telling him it was time to go. When Dan stood, Phil noticed Dan had disobeyed his orders.

"You disobeyed me, pet," Phil stated firmly.

"I'm sorry, master," Dan said, bowing his head in shame.

"You'll get your punishment when we get home. Go fetch your clothes."

Dan nodded and scurried off.

"You can punish him here if you want," PJ stated, seemingly appearing out of nowhere. Phil looked up to his friend, briefly considering it.

"I don't know." Phil shrugged his shoulders.

It would be Dan's first punishment. Did he really want to showcase his first punishment? Phil decided to ask Dan. Whatever Dan decided is what he would do.

Dan returned, dressed again. Phil couldn't help but laugh slightly. He forgot the riduclous outfit he had put Dan in.

"Dan, you have the choice," Phil started. Dan looked at Phil curiously. "Do you want to be punished here or when we get home?"

Dan glanced around, looking at all the people. He returned his gaze to Phil. "Just get it over with, Master."

"Are you sure that's what you want?" Phil questioned.

Dan nodded.

Phil smirked slightly, though he tried to hide his enjoyment. They had discussed punishment options early on. He knew humiliation would be the most effective, especially in this sort of setting.

"Tell me what you did wrong," Phil stated. He stood tall, ensuring that Dan knew who was in charge.

"I disobeyed my master," Dan said. His eyes stayed on Phil. "I orgasmed without your permission."

"I'm disappointed in you, pet," Phil said. He sat down on a chair in front of Dan.

Dan stared up, no doubt questioning what Phil was going to do.

"I'm sorry, sir," Dan stated.

Phil ordered Dan to stand. Dan did as he was told. Phil pulled him onto his lap. He spanked Dan twice, just enough to serve as a punishment.

"I thought you said his ass was off limits," PJ sad, as Dan returned to his feet.

"It is. To anyone but me."

Phil offered a week goodbye and flagged down a taxi for the boys to go home in. Dan sat uncomfortably, probably as a result of the punishment.

"May I voice an opinion, Master?" Dan asked quietly after a few minutes of silence.

Phil glanced at Dan, who was staring down at his hands. "What is it?"

"Speaking completely freely?"

Phil nodded. "Yeah, go ahead."

"My punishment was unfair." Phil watched Dan, who looked up now. "The other doms didn't care that you told me not to cum. They were determined on making me."

"Why didn't you mention this earlier?" Phil questioned, feeling guilty. He hadn't even considered that.

Dan shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't want to embarrass you. Especially in front of your friend."

Phil chewed on his lip for a moment. "I'm sorry for punishing you."

Dan shrugged. "It's okay. Can we just change the rules that if we go to parties like that, no orgasming is off the table?"

"Yeah, sure."

The taxi came to a stop, reminding Phil they were actually in a public place. The taxi driver surely heard this entire conversation. Phil paid, giving the man a few dollars extra, before heading inside with Dan.

"You know, babygirl," Phil said, as soon as the door shut. "It was pretty hot walking you pleasure all those people."

"Were you jealous, Master?" Dan asked, switching back into his playful side. They both seemed over the car conversation.

"Mm, maybe. The good news is you're mine."

Phil kissed Dan, shoving him back into a wall. Their lips moved together in a rhythm. Phil pulled away.

"On your knees, babygirl."

They switched positions, so Phil was against the wall. Dan fell to his knees, seemingly happy to obey his master.

"Look at you," Phil grinned, running his fingers along Dan's lips. "You know, you are always the prettiest like this."

Dan's breath hitched. Phil enjoyed the soft tingles from Dan's breathing. It didn't last long though. His desperation was too high. He pulled down his jeans and boxers, not even bothering to step out of them.

"Do you want my cock?" Phil asked. Dan stared at him desperately. He nodded furiously. "Beg for me."

Phil knew he wouldn't be able to last long. His dick was already hard.

"Please, master. I want to suck your cock. I want to taste your cum," Dan begged. His words blurred together as he continued to beg.

Phil couldn't believe Dan. He spent literally all evening sucking cock after cock, constantly pleasing others, yet here he was, begging Phil for his cock.

"You are such a little slut," Phil commented, grinning.

"I'm your slut though," Dan said with a grin.

"Yeah, you are."

Phil finally give Dan permission. Dan wasted no time taking Phil into his mouth. Phil allowed Dan to control the speed at first as he moved his head back and forth. His hand aided his mouth in Phil's pleasure. It wasn't long before Phil put his hands on Dan's head and started thrusting. The deeper Phil got, the more Dan seemed to enjoy it. Quiet choking noises escaped Dan's mouth, so Phil loosened his grip, giving Dan the chance to pull away if he needed.

"Faster, babygirl," Phil pleaded, continuously thrusting into Dan's face. "I'm so close. I'm gonna.."

Phil didn't get to finished his warning before exploding in Dan's pretty mouth. Dan continued to suck, swallowing all of Phil's cum.

"How did I get lucky enough to have you?" Phil questioned, leaning back into the wall. His breathing was heavy. The orgasm left him exhausted.

Dan shrugged his shoulders, pulling back from Phil. A grin placed on his face as spit trickled down as his chin.

"I think we are both lucky."


	4. Chapter 4

PJ invited them to another party. Neither boy really wanted to go, but Phil had been forced to agree.

"We'll only pop in," Phil insisted to Dan. "Just enough to make Peej happy, then we'll bail."

"Sure master," Dan said, clearly unhappy with the plan.

The boys hadn't seen each other in a few days, due to busy schedules on both their parts. Phil would have happily stayed home with Dan, but he knew that he didn't show, PJ would never let him hear the end of it.

"I promise we won't stay long." Phil's tone implied he was explaining himself to his parent as opposed to his submissive. "I won't even let anyone play with you."

"PJ won't be happy with that little of time," Dan stated. He made a good point, though Phil didn't want to stay that long.

"We'll figure it out when we get there."

The two boys made their way to the party. Phil didn't require Dan to dress up for this one, since they didn't intend to stay. PJ, as always, seemed impressed to see them, which annoyed Phil. He sent Dan to play for just a little while. Just enough time to make PJ happy.

Phil walked away, observing the other subs. He overheard one group having sex. He glanced over, curious. Two boys. PJ did have a lot of gay/bi friends.

"I'm going to feel up your pussy," The dominate practically screamed.

Phil couldn't help but chuckle. He knew the term was meant to be degrading. He might use it on Dan. He knew Dan liked crossdressing, and he often referred to Dan as female, such as the pet name babygirl.

Phil walked over to Dan, who was sucking some guy's cock. The guy held Dan in place, causing Dan to make gagging noises.

"Finish him off, babygirl," Phil said, looking at Dan, whose eyes moved over to him. "We are going to go soon."

Dan did as he was told. He sped up his rhythm, bringing the guy to a quick orgasm. As soon as he finished, he turned his attention to Phil, waiting for the order to stand. Phil told him to come along and they left the party.

"Seemed like you were enjoying yourself," Phil stated. He decided they would go out to eat, instead of heading straight back to the house. They were out anyway.

Dan shrugged, though the grin on his face said everything. "I'm a sub for a reason, Master. Though I have to admit, I prefer playing with you. The other doms are boring and generally just want sucked off."

Phil laughed. "I'm sure they'd love to fuck that little ass of yours, but we have reserved that for me."

"Thanks for that, by the way." Dan's voice was quiet as Phil pulled open the door to the restaurant. Their conversation would have to be less explicit now.

"It's just as much for my benefit as it is yours. I know you aren't a huge fan, but that also means I don't have to share." Phil grinned at Dan before turning his attention to hostess. She seated the two boys in a back booth. They ordered quickly and talked while they waited for their food.

Phil put his hand on Dan's crotch, rubbing gently as they spoke. Dan obviously struggled to keep his voice level and not move. Phil was impressed at Dan's composure.

"So master," Dan started after a quick glance around to make sure no one else was in ear shot.

"What is it, babygirl?" Phil questioned. He didn't bother to stop stroking Dan.

"My friends and family think you are my boyfriend…"

"And you need me to come to some gathering pretending to be so?" Phil finished for Dan. Dan's cheeks reddened as he nodded.

"Would you?"

"I could, but what would you do for me in return?"

"What could you possibly want, Master? I do anything you say anyway." Dan laughed weakly. Phil nodded, knowing he was right. Dan did do whatever he asked, which even allowed Phil to fuck him, despite Dan's wariness.

"How about I agree and then you owe me one?" Phil said. He knew how much Dan needed this. He wouldn't have asked Phil otherwise.

"You're sure?" Dan asked, obviously trying to maintain a calm voice. His shoulders had visibly relaxed after Phil agreed.

"Yeah, of course. I need to ensure your family doesn't think you are lying if I want you to keep being my pet."

Phil thoughts of the ways he could torture Dan in front of his family and friends. He supposed it would only be his friends, as they had an agreement to behave if family were involved.

Just then, the waitress bought the boys their food. Phil finally pulled his hand away from Dan. The two boys ate with little conversation. After they finished, Phil paid for both of them and they headed home.

"I guess you can head home," Phil said as soon as they returned to his apartment. He knew Dan would be sexually frustrated, as he hasn't been allowed to orgasm since the night of the last party. He was curious to know how Dan would respond.

"M-master," Dan started, looking down to his feet. Phil could see the red that creeped up to his cheeks. Seeing him embarrassed like that was one of Phil's favorite sights. Phil was slightly impressed that Dan even spoke up.

"What is it?" Phil questioned, trying to contain his amusement.

"I.. Uh…"

"Use your words, pet."

Dan's cheeks grew redder. "I was hoping…" He trailed off again.

Phil chuckled under his breath. He decided to finally put Dan out of his misery. "You wanted to come in?"

Dan nodded furiously. "Yes, master. If that's okay with you."

"Come on."

The two boys went inside. Phil made no advances on Dan, which clearly bothered him. Dan stared at Phil with wide pleading eyes. Phil ignored the look and walked over to the couch, taking a seat. He looked back to Dan.

"Is there something else you want, babygirl?"

He nodded, slowly. "I… Will you let me cum?"

Phil smiled, surprised Dan admitted it. "Strip down then."

Dan quickly did as he was told. He dropped his clothes to the floor and walked over to Phil.

"How desperate are you?" Phil questioned. He had an idea based on how erect Dan's dick was, though he wanted to hear Dan say it.

"I… I need it… I'm desperate." Dan's head fell down in embarrassment again.

"Take a seat." Phil ordered. Dan obeyed. He walked over to the couch and sat down. Phil moved to the arm of the chair so he could face Dan. "Face me." Dan adjusted his position so his body was facing Phil. "Spread your legs." Dan did as he was told, giving Phil a clear view of his dick. "Masturbate."

"What?" Dan looked up to Phil. Phil couldn't read the expression on his face. Surprise maybe? Discontent? Probably both.

"Masturbate, pet," Phil said in an even voice. It was an order and they both knew it.

"Y-yes master."

Dan put his hand to his dick and started pumping. It was only a few moments before he started moaning. The moans only got louder as he sped up.

"That's it, babygirl," Phil cooed. Dan continued to moan. "Cum for me, princess."

Dan hit his orgasm, exploding all over his hand and stomach.

"Lick it off your hand," Phil ordered with a grin.

Dan slowly reached his hand to his mouth. His tongue tentatively poked from his mouth, slowly licking the white goo from his hand. His noise scrunched up in disgust as he obeyed Phil's orders.

"Good girl," Phil smirked as Dan put his hand back down. "You can go shower before you head home."

"Yes master."

Dan stood to his feet. He grabbed his clothes before disappearing down a hallway. It wasn't long until Phil heard the water from the shower running.

The next time they hung out, Phil knew he would have to have a little bit more fun, especially if they were going to have to play house with his family. He didn't actually mind playing house with Dan. He get to learn more about Dan, which would be fun. Plus he's still get the option to play with him with his friends. He lowkey was looking forward to this.


End file.
